Dead Memories
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: A visit to a certain station brings back memories that may be too much to bare. Shadow/Maria One-shot


**A/N: **Ok, this time I'm here to bring you an angsty story.

Pen: Finally, time to write something truly deep and none of the fics that you have been writing.

Um...it is a fic.

Pen: Son of a mother f-

Sword: Hey watch it pottymouth!

Anyway, would one of you do the disclaimer?

Sword: The author owns neither the song or the characters. The song that inspired this is owned by Slipknot and the characters are owned by Sega.

Now on to the story.

**Dead Memories**

He sat in one of the chairs that occupied the laboratory. Even though the power had been cut long ago throughout the entire station, his eyes had adjusted so he could see everything just fine.

He looked at the cage that had once been his home. It was a simple container, with clear walls on all sides. Inside of it was a simple cot, whose sheets were now decayed and shredded, and a toilet in the corner. It hadn't been much, but it had been home.

Of course, he would have gone crazy had it not been for her. Everyday, she would come to this laboratory just to visit him.

_Flashback:_

Another day of experiments on him. All he ever saw was the doctors in white coats, running around, analyzing data on him, and running tests on various fluids extracted from him throughout the day. The only time he was allowed out of his container was when they wanted to run physical tests on him.

Soon, the doctors exited the room, once again leaving him alone with just his thoughts. Just as he was about to lay down to go to sleep, the door opened again to reveal the shadow of a woman.

He hopped off his bed and walked over to the clear wall, pressing his hands and face against it as he tried to get a better look at her. She seemed young to him. Maybe she was one of the doctor's daughters?

She came closer to him and that's whenever he could clearly see her. She wore a navy blue blouse and a pale blue skirt. Her blond hair fell to about her shoulders and her innocent blue eyes studied him.

Eventually, she spoke to him, in what could be described as the voice of an angel. "Hello."

He paused, not really knowing what to do. He assumed it would be best to just return he greeting. "Hello."

She stepped closer, but he could see that she was still nervous. "I'm Maria." She smiled a little. It was the first time someone was actually talking to him. The first time someone was truly nice to him.

He smiled a little too. "I'm Shadow."

_End flashback:_

Shadow raised his head up and looked around the now ancient lab. Dust coated all the equipment and most of it looked like it was broken beyong repair. He guessed it was true what humans say: You can't go back.

He stood up and exited his former home and walked down the darkened hallway to another part of the station.

Again, as he walked the hallway, Shadow tried to remember his simpler times.

_Flashback:_

"C'mon Shadow!" Maria called to him, as he chased her down the hallway. They dodged scientists and technical crew as they made their way to the bridge.

"Maria, where are you taking me?" Shadow questioned as they stopped. She turned and smiled at him. Grabbing his hand, she led him over to the large window on the bridge.

"Take a look," she whispered.

Shadow looked down and his mouth fell in awe. He was staring at a blue sphere with patches of green and white here and there. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's Earth. It's where I'm from," Maria explained to him.

Shadow simply stared as he said, "It's beautiful."

Maria beamed. "I'm glad you like it. Maybe one day, you can visit it."

He turned to her as she gave him a smile. "I'd like that."

_End flashback:_

Shadow now stood on the bridge, staring at the same planet that Maria and him had gazed upon so long ago. He held up his hand and placed it against the glass.

"Maybe one day, you can visit it." Her voice rang in his head.

"Maria."

Shadow let his hand slide down the window and hang limply at his side.

Shadow turned from the spectacular view and walked out of the bridge.

_Flasback:_

"Wow, this is your room?" Shadow asked. He looked around at the metallic grey wall and floor. There was a large, soft bed against the wall, with a window above it that showed the Earth Maria had come from. On one side of the room was a desk with books and papers on it. And near that, was a shelf of even more books.

Shadow walked over to the shelf and pulled one book off of it. He flipped through it, but couldn't understand any of the words.

"Maria, what's this book?" he asked her.

She looked at it as he held it out for her. "Oh, that's a lovely story. It's called 'Beauty and the Beast'."

"Could you read it to me?" Shadow asked.

"Sure," she replied. They both sat on her bed as she began to read the story to him.

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after," Maria finished as she closed the book. She turned to Shadow, waiting for his reaction.

"That was a good story," he said.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it," she said as she kissed his forehead. She gazed into his ruby eyes as she added, "You know Shadow, you are very special to me. I'm glad I've met you."

Shadow felt heat rise into his face as he stammered out, "You're special to me to Maria."

She giggled as she tickled him. His laughter joined in with hers as it filled the entire room.

_End flashback:_

Shadow stood outside the door to her room. He had been debating with himself whether or not he should see this part of the ship.

After a few minutes of arguing with himself, he turned away and moved on. He didn't want to see what Maria's room looked like now. He wanted to remember it as it had been in his memories.

_Flashback:_

People ran around in a panic and were screaming for help of any kind. Maria and Shadow dodged around them as they made their way to the escape pods.

They arrived to see that there was one pod left. They glanced at each other.

"You go. I'll stay behind," Shadow offered.

Maria shook her head. "Either you go, or nobody leaves."

Shadow sighed. "I suppose we could both fit."

Maria nodded. "Good idea. You get in and I'll start up the sequence."

Shadow ran to the pod and hopped in. Maria ran over the control computer and typed in some commands. The door to the pod shut.

"Wait, Maria! Something's wrong!" Shadow yelled. He saw her face next to the window of the pod. It was then that he realized what she was doing. She told him some things about Earth and "giving the people a chance", but he couldn't pay attention. He just kept trying to find a way out of the pod.

"Goodbye...Shadow," Maria sadly said as a tear streamed down her face.

Shadow's eyes were so blurred that he could barely see her through his tears. "No! No! Maaaaarrrriiaaaaaaa!" His cry echoed as the pod blasted off the station and headed for Earth.

_End flashback:_

Shadow looked around the pod bay. The last place he had seen Maria. This whole place had been his home and he had been happy. He had a father and somone special to care for. Now it was all gone and he didn't belong anywhere.

"Maria..." Shadow whispered. He looked up and saw something blurry in front of him. He stood in a battle stance as he waited for the thing to attack, but it didn't. It slowly made its way to him.

"Shadow," he thought he heard it whisper.

"Wh-Who is it?" he shouted. The blurry figure took the silhouette of a woman as it approached him.

"It's me Shadow," the silhouette said.

The voice! "Maria?"

It held up what Shadow could only guess was it's hand. It reached out towards him and he held his hand out towards it. As they touched, he felt the same smooth skin that Maria had had.

"Shadow," it whispered again before it disappered.

"Maria?" he asked. But it was gone. Shadow hung his head.

He glared at the pod bay and he whole station he was in as he gave a mighty roar of frustration. He curled up and began attacking anything he could.

He sped through the ship, destroying anything that hadn't been smashed beyong all recognition.

He made his way through the labs, the rooms, and anywhere before he finally ended up on the bridge. He fell to his knees as he heavily panted. It was over.

He took in the sight of his destruction before he pulled out the green Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" he shouted and just like that, he was gone.

**A/N: **And there you go, an angsty sort-of fic.

Pen: Angst? Angst was what writers like Poe and Dickinson were. This is-

Sword: Cool! Now please review people.

Pen: I'll knock some sense into you! En garde!


End file.
